Their Story II:Discontinued for now
by AliasWritings
Summary: After a mostly quiet summer, Robin, Stiles, and Scott get thrown right back into their crazy supernatural world. Will all turn out okay in the end? Or will everything crumble around them? Part 2 of Their Story. I suuuuuck at summaries so I apologize, maybe I'll think of something better and change it. Discontinued. I might come back to this story later.


**Hello! To those who read the first part of this story, I'm alive. So sorry for this long wait, I just got into my other stories and just haven't been in the Teen Wolf mood I guess. If you haven't read Their Story part 1 I suggest you do, even if my writing was worse than it is now, and it's still not very good.**

**So for this chapter I stuck with my first person POV but I've been writing a lot of third person POV in my other stories so I've just gotten used to that. I may start doing it for this story as well but I'm not sure, if you guys have any thoughts please let me know.**

**I'll try to get another chapter up soon, let me know if you guys are interested in this story still and what you think. If no ones going to read it, I'm going to focus on my other active stories more. **

**Words: 2,466**

* * *

"Stiles?" I called out as I stepped through his front door. When I didn't get a reply I started making my way towards his room. "Stiles, you in here?" Pushing his door open, a smile comes to my face when I see him, his back facing me.

Smile still on my face from my success in finding my boyfriend, I go to say something but no words leave my mouth as he turns around, a grin making its way onto his face. Now, this wouldn't normally be a bad thing. I love Stiles' smile, I can never get enough of it, but something about this one was off.

This wasn't a smile of joy, it was different. This grin made chills go down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.  
I don't know who this is, but it's not Stiles. Its eyes are empty yet full of something evil at the same time.

Taking a step back, I end up hitting Stiles' bedroom door. The fact that I never closed it not making my heavy heartbeat any slower. He keeps walking towards me, grin still on his face.

"Stiles?" I whisper, only to have the thing walking towards me shake his head slowly.

I try to push myself farther back into the door and I look side to side, no escape in sight as he stands in front of me, grin growing before he reaches up with one hand and grabs my throat, squeezing it.

I immediately grab his wrist with both my hands and try to push him away as I start to choke, but he doesn't let go, just tightens his hold and if it's even possible, his grin grows even more.

Black spots start to cloud my vision as I struggle to pull air into my lungs, my hold on Stiles' wrist slowly loosening until my hands fall limply by my sides.

Grin still on his face, Stiles' tightens his grip on my throat until everything goes black.

Waking up, I gasp for air, my hands shooting to my throat.

"Hey, hey, breath, you're okay." Comes a voice from beside me. Stiles, but this is my Stiles, not the one from my dream. "You're okay."

After regaining my breath, I turn and throw my arms around Stiles' neck, letting tears fall from my eyes.

"Shh, you're okay." He whispers, rubbing my back as I focus on his breathing, my own slowing, allowing me to take a few deep breaths. "Another one?" I only nod, keeping my tight hold around Stiles, eyes screwed shut tight. "The same one?" I shake my head this time, wanting to get the images out of my head.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Shaking my head once again, I bury my face deeper into the crook of Stiles' neck, feeling safe in his arms, despite the dream I'd just had.

I've been having more of these dreams lately, different ones about different things. Some more cryptic than others. I haven't told Stiles what they are because I haven't wanted to worry him. But at this point they're becoming faded, the headaches still not any better.

"Come on, you can't keep doing this, it's not getting any better, you're only hurting yourself." Stiles' voice was soft when he spoke, his hands cupping my cheeks and tilting my head slightly so he can look into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I choked out, only now realizing how scratchy my throat was.

"You're okay," Stiles whispered again while wiping away another tear that fell. "Do you want some water?" I nodded my head to his question and Stiles got up, mumbling a quick "be right back" and kissing me on the forehead before he quietly rushed out of my room to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Watching him go, I raise my hand to my throat, feeling how sore it is.

Stiles returned only moments later and helped me take the cup of water before lifting it to my lips, making me take a small sip, sighing as the cold liquid went down my thoughts, easing the sourness.

"Thanks," I whispered, less hoarse than before. Stiles took the water and set it on the nightstand before turning back to me, taking my hands in his.

"You sure you don't want to tell me?" His voice was soft and quiet as he bent his head slightly, trying to catch my eyes.

"Yeah," I whispered back, looking down at the bed, "It's nothing." I didn't need to look at Stiles to know he didn't believe me, but he's learned over the past months not to push. I've been having dreams more than visions, most making me jolt awake in the middle of the night or early hours of the morning. Not sure what's up with that, it's never really happened before.

Stiles has been worried of course, but I keep telling him not to be. I don't think keeping the dreams to myself is helping. I don't remember them too much anyway, some getting fuzzy a few hours after I wake, some right after.

One thing seems to be sticking in my mind though. Red eyes. More than one set. Multiple red eyes staring at me from the darkness, surrounding me. Trapping me. It's the only clear thing that I can remember from them. The one I had tonight was a first, and to say it didn't freak me out would be a lie. Hopefully, I'll forget it by morning.

"Wanna try and get some more sleep?" Stiles asked after a moment, earning a small nod from me. "Okay."

Lying down, I curl into Stiles' side and close my eyes, trying to ignore the dream and the horrible feeling it brought with it.

* * *

Two days later as I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, I ran my right hand over the red sensitive skin of my throat. It wasn't to bad, nothing make-up or a scarf couldn't cover. I decided on make-up to cover it for today, even the thought of something wrapped around my neck makes a small shiver run down my spine.

After braiding my hair, I grab my jacket before rushing out of the apartment and towards my bike with a quick goodbye to Olly.

Stradling the bike, I quickly slip the helmet over my head before kicking off and heading to the school.

The day hasn't even really started yet and I'm already tired, so that's great. Maybe it's from my lack of sleep lately, the migraines, or just the thought of the homework I'll soon be swapped with. Possibly a mixture of all.

It'll be good to see Stiles and Scott, even though I just saw Stiles a couple of days prior. I had opted to stay at home the last few days before school to try and rest. Even when Stiles went with Scott to get a tattoo the previous night.

Stiles had told me all about what happened, although he left out the part where he fainted, Scott texted me that small detail. Stiles had told me how after the boys got back to the car, Scott's healing abilities affected the tattoo and it disappeared, he told me how they ran into Alison and Lydia on the road before a deer ran into the girls' car.

Pulling myself from my thoughts, I feel a small smile pull at my lips when I notice Scott McCall ahead of me on the road, riding his very own dirt bike.

Throwing a quick look over my shoulder and up ahead for any other cars, I let my smile grow and speed up when I notice none until I'm riding next to Scott, sending him a wave before speeding off, beating him to the school.

"I win," I state triumphantly to Scott as he removes him helmet.

"I wasn't aware that it was a race." He says with a smile, running his hand lightly over his hair. He got a new cut not long ago, causing him to lose the shaggy puppy dog look. Apparently, he's also immune to helmet hair.

"It always a race, Scott," I tell him, looking over my shoulder when I see him doing the same, noticing two motorbikes parked beside ours. They were nice, really nice. A lot nicer and more expensive than either mine or Scotts. "Welcome back to Beacon High."

Walking side by side, Scott and I make our way to the schools front double doors. Pushing through them, the hustle of the crowd immediately hits us. The noise of students rushing past and talking amongst themselves seeming louder than it should.

Trying my best to ignore the rate at which my heartbeat was increasing, I turned my head as my eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar head of brown hair.

"Hey, there's Stiles," I inform Scott as I tug on his jacket sleeve without removing my eyes from Stiles. Ignoring the peoples around me, I pick my feet up as I start towards my boyfriend, feeling Scott's presence behind me.

"Guess who?" I say as I jump onto Stiles' back, feeling his hands quickly go under my thighs to hold me up.

"I'm not sure, can I have a hint?" Stiles asked, earning him a slap on the shoulder as I lowered myself to the ground, bending over to pick up his bag that sat next to his feet.

"That's not funny," I tell him, keeping his backpack held at my side.

"Really?" Stiles asks, bending towards me to grab his bag, giving me a quick kiss as he did so.

"Really," I inform him as I take his hand and turn to walk down the hall, Scott following on my other side.

"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why, why?" Stiles asked Scott as the trio walked to class.

"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott said as he looked over to his friend.

"Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles' asked, pointing with the hand not holding mine to the two missing posters on the wall. Erica and Boyd.

"And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up." The new principle's voice caught their attention, all three friends peeking around the corner just in time to see him hold up a sword. "And what the hell is this?"

"Go, go, go," Stiles mumbled as he pushed me and Scott ahead of him and towards class.

As soon as I walked through the classroom door, I jump when my eyes land on the window and I see a crow fly into them so hard, it left blood behind. "You okay?" Stiles asks from behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Did you see that?" I ask as I look up to him before letting my eyes return to the window, birds, and blood gone. That was weird.

"No, see what?" Stiles asks while sharing a look with Scott.

"Nothing," I mumble before going to find my seat, trying to shake off whatever just happened.

Caught up in a conversation with Stiles, I didn't notice Allison enter the room until I heard her voice asking if the seat in front of Scott was taken.

"No, no, no, it's all yours, it's totally vacant," Scott said and glance towards me and Stiles as Allison sat down, the both of us sending him a thumbs-up.

Just then everyone's phones went off, a collection of ringing and vibrating sounding through the room as everyone took out their phones.  
"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway," A voice read the text, followed by the sound of heels clicking on the floor as my eyes looked up to see a woman entering the room, an odd atmosphere around her that I already didn't like. "Leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under, an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."" This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." The new teacher said as she walked around her desk, allowing everyone time to turn off their phones before giving her their attention.

"Mr. McCall," The teacher calls, her voice breaking through the silence that had fallen over the class.

Watching as Scott walked out of the class, I turned my eyes forward in time to meet Stiles' confusing gaze only to give him a shrug and shake of my head before we both went back to our work.

"Hey, Lydia?" Stiles' whispered voice said, drawing my attention to him before it turned to Lydia. "Is that from the accident?" Following Stiles' finger, I noticed a bandage on Lydia's ankle.

"No, Prada bit me," Lydia responded.

"Your dog?"

"No, my designer handbag," Lydia said seriously, keeping her eyes on Stiles as he shot me a look over his should while I tried to hold back a laugh. "Yes, my dog."

"Has it ever bit you before?" Stiles asked when he turned his attention back to Lydia who only shook her head. "Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?"

"Meaning what? There's going to be an earthquake?"

"Or something. I just - maybe it means there's something coming," Stiles suggested and turned his eye to mine once more I wouldn't meet his gaze as I thought about what he was saying. Something was coming, I was sure of it, I just didn't know what. "Something bad."

"It was a deer and a dog," Lydia said with a shrug. "What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice-"

Jumping, my head turns to the window as a crow flies into it, exactly like I had seen earlier. "Stiles," I whispered, drawing his eyes towards me and I was only able to shake my head before more crows flew into the window, breaking the glass.

"Get down! Everyone get down!" The teacher yelled as everyone dropped to the floor, Stiles trying to cover me and Lydia until all the birds stopped and everyone stood up and looked around the wrecked classroom.

With furrowed brows, I bent down to pick up one of the many feathers lying around and brought it close to my face, twisting it between my fingers.

"What the hell is happening?" Stiles whispered to me as I slipped the feather into my pocket and shook my head, wondering the same thing myself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed and let me know if you want to read more. And if you have any thoughts on changing the POV. Maybe I'll do a test chapter in third person.**

* * *

'-'


End file.
